1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an abrasive article comprising a backing having a composite abrasive bonded thereto.
2. Discussion of the Art
Two major concerns associated with abrasive articles, particularly in fine grade articles, are loading and product consistency. Loading is a problem caused by the filling of the spaces between abrasive grains with swarf (i.e., material removed from the workpiece being abraded) and the subsequent build-up of that material. For example, in wood sanding, particles of sawdust lodge between abrasive grains, thereby reducing the cutting ability of the abrasive grains, and possibly resulting in burning of the surface of the wood workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,252,683 (Albertson) discloses an abrasive comprising a backing and a plurality of abrasive grains bonded to the backing by a resinous adhesive. During the manufacturing, before the resinous adhesive is cured, the abrasive article is placed in a heated mold which has a pattern. The inverse of the pattern transfers to the backing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,292,261 (Albertson) discloses an abrasive article comprising a fibrous backing having an abrasive coating thereon. The abrasive coating contains abrasive particles embedded in a binder. When the binder is uncured, the abrasive coating is subjected to a pressure die containing a plurality of ridges. This results in the abrasive coating being embossed into rectangular grooves in the vertical and horizontal directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,430 (Hurst) discloses an abrasive article having a fibrous backing saturated with a thermoplastic adhesive. After the backing is preformed into a continuous ridge pattern, the bond system and abrasive grains are applied. This results in an abrasive article having high and low ridges of abrasive grains.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,017 (Augustin) discloses an abrasive article having a backing, a supporting layer of an elastomeric material over the backing, and an abrasive coating bonded to the supporting layer. The abrasive coating consists of abrasive grains distributed throughout a binder. Additionally the abrasive coating can be in the form of a pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,920 (Chasman et al.) discloses an abrasive lapping article having an abrasive composite formed of abrasive grains distributed throughout a free radical curable binder. The patent also discloses that the abrasive composite can be shaped into a pattern via a rotogravure roll.
Although some of the abrasive articles made according to the aforementioned patents are loading resistant and inexpensive to manufacture, they lack a high degree of consistency. If the abrasive article is made via a conventional process, the adhesive or binder system can flow before or during curing, thereby adversely affecting product consistency.
It would be desirable to provide a loading resistant, inexpensive abrasive article having a high degree of consistency.